The Quest for R2-D2 (game)
You may be looking for The Quest for R2-D2 . The Quest for R2-D2 is a LEGO Star Wars: The Clone Wars-themed game from LEGO.com. As of May 2009, there was a trial version of the game consisting of the first level only, present on LEGO.com. The full version consists of 4 different characters and 15 unique levels, and has replaced the older single-level game. The final, complete version was scheduled for release in August 2009, but was delayed until September. It can be played on starwars.lego.com. Story The Quest for R2-D2 Lost in space, R2-D2 starts emitting a weak distress call, unaware that his signal also contains a vital data code. Seperatist and Republic forces are both on the move. There are four playable characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Asajj Ventress, and Count Dooku. Supporting Characters ;Republic: Captain Rex Commander Fox Clone Trooper Clone Gunner ;Seperatist: Super Battle Droid Battle Droid Commander Battle Droid Cheat codes If the game is paused, a side menu will appear, and there will also appear a slot indicating 'Enter Cheat Code'. Currently, there are 8 cheats known. * "REDSABER" changes the colour of a Jedi lightsaber to red. * 'DUALSABER' enables the Jedi to have two lightsabers, and can be used in conjunction with 'redsaber'. * 'GREENSABER' changes the color of a Sith's lightsaber to green. * 'TRIPLEJUMP' enables the player to continuously jump three times in the air. * 'DARKFORCE' gives the Sith double strength. * 'CLONEHELMET' enables you have a clone helmet on the character's head. * 'REDCLONEHELMET' causes characters to don Commander Fox's helmet. * 'BIGHEADS' enables clones and droids to have big heads. * "WINGS" enables characters to keep jumping in the air continuously. * 'ALLCHARACTERSUNLOCKED' unlocks all characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Asajj Ventress, and Count Dooku. This code may not work on some computers. Glitches There are quite a few reported glitches in the game. * On the first level, if you jump on top of the object you have to destroy and then destroy it, your player will levitate for 2 seconds. * Players can cause Anakin to die by allowing him to be shot, and wait for miniature R2-D2s to appear around his head. Next, the player can pause the game and restart. This will restart the game, but Anakin will appear with R2-D2s circling his head. * On some computers, starting the game will result in Anakin's hair and the lightsaber blade being visible, and the player cannot move. To fix this, the player needs to move Anakin diagonally. The player needs to execute a Force Push while moving. This will cause Anakin to move by sliding. If the player guides Anakin from the edge of a platform, the game will continue as normal without a visible character. * In some computers, one glitch is that on the trial version the game plays as normal, but if the player presses any keys in the keyboard, Anakin will be immobilized. * If too many dash attacks are executed, then Anakin will move differently. * When the 'clonehelmet' or the 'redclonehelmet' cheat codes are used while playing as Anakin, and repeated (to remove the helmet), Anakin will be bare-headed (this does not work with Ventress). * Another rare glitch occurs so to do this sometimes when the player hits a clone trooper with the character's lightsaber. The trooper will fall to the ground and stay down. The trooper will slide on his back instead of walking. To fix this error, the player simply needs to kill the trooper. * Another occurs if the player fast-attacks a diagonal wall - the player will stop moving. The player can let the character move up the wall and move on thin air. This glitch occurs on ships only. * On one level, Anakin tries jumping to another platform, but he is killed without an apparent reason. This glitch is so far unresolved, but the player can move Anakin towards the camera and find a detour. * On Mission 9 for Asajj Ventress, if the player holds down just the right arrow key at just the right time, the character turns around. However, she still moves the right ways, she is just turned around. * If you turn on Bigheads, play, and then turn it off, when you kill a droid, the head will burst into big size as the droid pieces crumble. * Sometimes your character will start to move backwards. To fix this you need to just jump. * If you walk around a few times, your character will start moving left. The only way to stop this is to restart the game. * If you are on the last part of a "defeat all enemies" level, where about 20 enemies are around the level exit door, sometimes one of your enemies will float up in the air next to a wall. It won't come down until you've killed everyone else. * If you walk up to something that can be destroyed for a red crystal and attack it slowly, sometimes your lightsaber will not move but the object you are trying to destroy will still take a hit and flash white. * Occasionally, a killed enemy will get back up off the ground and keep fighting. * On the "Repair the Republic Gunship" level, if you stand inside the ship and build it, you will become stuck inside of it. * Sometimes, while in the mini screen your mouse will disappear. To solve this, you have to click the mouse a few times (though this may result in the game freezing). * If the player uses wings and keeps jumping, they can jump over the wall of the ship but can't jump back over. Notes * In some levels while on a spaceship, R2-D2 can be occasionally seen through the windows, floating in space. * The reward for completing one character story is an instruction booklet for the Midi-Scaled Separatist ship; if all four characters are completed, then the player will obtain the complete set. * When you use the cheat-code 'Bigheads' not only the enemies' heads get larger but your helpers also do. (Helpers are the Clones/Droids that come out of the boxes that you destroy in certain levels.) * Anakin and Obi-Wan have the same levels, and Asajj Ventress and Dooku the Count have the Jedi's same levels, just backwards. Some other levels are also repeated. See also * The Quest for R2-D2 (film) Play the game * LEGO.com * http://www.starwars.com/games/playnow/r2d2_quest/ * http://jayisgames.com/archives/2009/10/lego_star_wars_the_quest_for_r2d2.php Category:Star Wars Category:2009 media Category:Online Games Category:LEGO.com